


Engrave Me Deeper

by calestial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, a little angst won't hurt anybody, also a skater boy, baekhyun is whipped, baekhyun lives alone, chanyeol the painter, expected ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calestial/pseuds/calestial
Summary: By Sunday morning, Baekhyun finds out the abominable truth, but it's Chanyeol who suffered.(or alternatively, it's time for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be parted again.)





	Engrave Me Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> hiya:))
> 
> this one-shot turned out longer than expected, but i like how it turned out. this originally has been posted on another website, but unfinished and was a different pairing and fandom. but then, i kinda wanted to make it into an exo one an so this was brought up again and i decided to finish it. and at first i wanted it to be kaisoo but then jenkai surfaced and i changed it into chanbaek. now that jenkai broke up, i can't change it back hahaha. but, i like it this way.
> 
> and i hope you'll like it as well;3
> 
>  
> 
> warning: english is not my mother language, i hope you'll understand if you find some mistakes while reading.. i don't have an editor to check through all of these before posting hahah

 

 

 

> “ In the faintly shining sky  
>  Draw me out thicker  
>  For a long time in your memories  
>  Engrave me deeper “
> 
> —FALL, EXO

.

.

.

 

**Monday**

Baekhyun knows _him_ somewhere, somewhat. And when he sees the stranger for the first time, it’s Monday. The first and busiest day of the week. But not for Baekhyun, no, he starts his Monday morning by taking a stroll through a park in the middle of a small suburban city, just outskirt of the big city.

That morning, when he woke up, he was greeted by the most excruciating headache he can ever imagine. It felt too much and overwhelming that after Baekhyun consumed a painkiller, he decided to get out from his apartment to clear the haze in his mind.

The sun kisses Baekhyun’s pale skin warmly, welcome and oh so gently. Just like how _his_ eyes captivate him. And the wind blows tenderly through the male’s eccentric coral-black locks, Baekhyun wishes he can entangled his fingers through them, but he is a mere stranger. A strikingly good-looking young fella who seems to be out of place, not in a bad way, goodness, no ( _never in a bad way_ ). Too magnificent, dazzling to be from earth.

And Baekhyun wonders whether he’s a celestial, whether he knows how blinding his looks affect him. He looks too good to be true, it doesn’t surprise Baekhyun that the boy elicits so many girls around him. He’s magnetic, and Baekhyun is just a stranger falling into his trap. He feels his eyes watering from all the staring and his lips drying.

The delectable male looks peaceful, he has this calm aura shimmering like magic around, like he has bewitched the people around—insignificant feeble puppets—to be under his control, his alluring appearance. Baekhyun doesn’t know whether he’s to be delighted or wary that he’s attracted to him even though it’s his first time ever seeing the dark haired male. Nonetheless, it doesn’t stop Baekhyun’s heartstring to be pulled in such vigorous way to erupt goosebumps all over his body, sending shiver down his spine as he keeps staring at the boy.

He’s sitting under one of the enormous tree in the park, a book in his hand as the other behind his head, pillowing it so it won’t be hurt by the callous trunk. It seems almost all to comical to Baekhyun that the stranger looks _so_ recherché, elegant and graceful in a way. Pleasing to the eyes, with lights striking down from between the branches and through the leaves of the tree, forming a halo on his head. A perfect picturesque for a heavenly individual such as him. Too good to be true.

Baekhyun tries to peek at the title of his book, however the latter is too far and too obscured for him to see. Albeit, he can still adore the boy from the proximity between them. Just a little space seemed an eternity to Baekhyun, how he ponders how it feels to glide his gentle fingers across his seems velvety skin, pale and smooth akin to his. But still would be dull in comparison to him. An angel in comparison to a mundane mortal.

Baekhyun assumes he does this on purpose, knowing how good-looking he’s. Sitting with composure, looking smug yet still tempting, so charismatic, captivating that he piques his interest. Baekhyun’s foolishly infatuated by the stranger’s looks that the situation seems ludicrous to him. Who is he to be mad on a stranger’s look? Indubitably, it isn’t love at first sight ( _for, obvious reason, he hasn’t experienced that before_ ). Regardless of Bakehyun’s feelings that he feels towards the other male, it still manages to give a heavy impact in his heart.

.

.

**Tuesday**

Tuesday rolls in nonchalantly. It’s still a sunny day, a relaxing morning with no sound of cars honking furiously at each other, the type of morning where children wake up early in the morning along with the chirpings of birds right outside their window.

The breeze sweeps Baekhyun’s face, so graciously, delicately. He feels the warmth of the sun burning kisses down his shoulder-blades, and the smell of nature has awakened his indistinct mind, despite the faint headache he can still remember from the morning yesterday.

Today, with nothing to do in his too-grand-for-one-person place, he decided to head to the library and perhaps, visit the park again ( _where he saw him_ ).

Baekhyun lives alone in an apartment, not knowing why his parents would leave their child in such state and allowing everything to be given to him. He can't even remember why, but it never bothers him to contemplate about it more. Or headaches might start appearing more in his already throbbing head.

One thing for sure, Baekhyun likes his city. A small suburban city with a not so packed population, where everyone might as well know each other. The perfect ambience for his taste, all that he ever needed. _Peace_.

And Baekhyun likes to think himself to be one of those who visits the library quite often. Because just how repetitive it sounds, he finds solace and ameliorate in getting lost in the abundance of poetic words and the slicing silence that consumes him. It’s lulling to be lost in a world he can never imagine, and wishing that he can be just as audacious as the characters in the books.

Baekhyun wants to be a witch, learning various of spells and brewing potions. He wants to receive his Hogwarts letter, to be able to study in a magical school, live in a magical world and be able to fight alongside Harry Potter.

Baekhyun wants to be a half God, a demigod. He wants his summer time to be elapsed by training with the other demigods, to learn the Greek mythologies, to live among the Olympus Gods and be able to go on an adventure with Percy Jackson.

Nonetheless, he’s not even trying to fool himself. It’s just a childish dream that he knows won’t ever occur. Vivid imaginations that are only planted in the minds of children with no life such as himself.

Baekhyun enters the library and immediately hit by the scent of books, the kind of aroma he loves to able smelling for the rest of his life. Immersing himself into a whole new paradise, he starts to explore. Hands gliding over to the side covers of the books in the fiction section. So many books to choose, so many time he can spend in bliss.

But suddenly, Baekhyun’s feet halt in abrupt, and he finds himself glued to the ground. He can hear his heart going crazy in his ears, flame erupts to his neck up to the cheeks, and suddenly the coolness of the library makes him soaked in sweats.

Because ( _and of course_ ), Baekhyun sees him again.

Another thing from Baekhyun is, he doesn't believe in classic things such as destiny or fate. To him, it’s too naive, too gullible for him to even ponder in it. A tad bit too dramatic, foolish, cliché, preposterous— _full of lies_.

But right now, he can kneel in front of everybody in the library and scream out with salty tears streaming down his cheeks, laughing at the ludicrousness of the situation God decided to throw at him. Baekhyun closes his eyes just for a moment, to try to comprehend at what— _who—_ he’s looking at.

But when Baekhyun opens his eyes again, the dark haired male from the park is still there. Right there sitting, engrossed with his works, papers scattered on the table and books laid open for him. Earphones plugged into his ears, unknown to Baekhyun what songs he’s currently listening to, but he wants to know. Baekhyun wants to know his type of songs and to be able to appreciate it together by sharing earphones.

The other male seems busy, occupied with whatever things that keeps him here at the library when he can be at the park on this sunny day, reading a book under the tree like how he was yesterday. His hand is skimming elegantly on the table, gripping a Faber-Castell pencil, while the other supports his cheek. He doesn’t seem like writing—no, his hand moves too animatedly to be deciphered as writing.

He’s drawing, Baekhyun notices. And even though he can see he has works to be done, he just appears too blasé to care, too absorbed in his own world that he doesn’t even notice Baekhyun staring blatantly and shamelessly at him.

Without looking away from the seemingly occupied male, Baekhyun right hand decides on its accord to grab a book that’s nearest to him. And he finds himself being pulled with his magnetic force towards the latter. Baekhyun’s head’s pounding with warnings, a loud alarm blares piercingly in his ears, but he’s magnetic and he can’t stop his own body.

Baekhyun hopes he doesn’t seem weird to him, because he knows there are plenty of chairs that are actually empty and for him to choose, yet he opts to sit diagonally across him. He’s not able to hear the sound of the chair being dragged by Baekhyun and he’s reassured that he hasn’t noticed him _yet_.

He positions the book in front of him and realizes that it’s one of the book he had actually read before. But he remains seated on his place and attempts to read it even though he already know how the story goes.

Baekhyun’s eyes skim the words printed in the book, yet he can’t even make out the sentences. His mind keeps wandering off to him, queries start to form in his head: _what are you drawing,_ w _hat are you listening to._ And so his gaze floats to the handsome male across him, with such close proximity he can see some freckles sprawled on his cheeks like the stars swimming brightly when nightfall engulfed the sky.

His stare might be burning him, for him to looks up from his sketch and gazes back at Baekhyun. Their eyes collide like how the waves in the ocean crash into each other when hurricane strike. Then he smiles at Baekhyun and he knows that he’s doomed. “Hi, I’m Chanyeol, if you were wondering.”

.

.

**Wednesday**

It’s already early in the morning on a mundane Wednesday. The headache is just an indistinct memory in Baekhyun’s mind now. He can’t remember the dull pain he felt on Monday morning, when his memory seems to be filled with Chanyeol’s stunning smile as he lays on his disheveled bed.

It was the most magnificent thing Baekhyun has ever seen that will put Olympus Goddesses’ beauty in shame compares to him. He’s enchanted once more, he has no choice to be bewitched by Chanyeol’s smile. That familiar tug that pulled his heartstring in every possible way you could imagine has come to mock him once again as the memory from yesterday plays in his mind.

Baekhyun panicked when Chanyeol finally caught up to his entrenched posture. He can still hear his voice; deep, velvety, the most tempting predator that has ever bared their sharp teeth. What an alluring invitation for a weak prey such as himself, a hopeless mouse trapped and hanging dearly for its life, the future unknown yet predictable.

Baekhyun was certainly surprised when Chanyeol’s voice mellifluously reached his ears. His voice is addictive, the kind of lullaby that can lull him to sleep if he ever speaks to him before bed or if he ever calls him at one in the morning due to insomnia.

And Baekhyun was definitely mortified when the taller man caught his brazen stare. He knew his cheeks were probably been tainted in red by then and there were no time for him to look away, so he only stared at him wide-eyed and frozen. But, God bless Chanyeol’s soul, he was oh so nice. He kept that smile plastered in his face mannerly.

“Baekhyun.” He told him, reciprocating the introduction, which only made Chanyeol’s smile broaden. Baekhyun wondered what made his smile even brighter than the sun scorching the earth.

“Were you interested in my drawing?” Chanyeol still had that smile, but it had taken a turn and somehow it looked fake now and it left a stinging sensation in Baekhyun’s heart.

“Oh, uhm—“ Baekhyun stammered, probably looking foolish in front of him. “Yeah, I was just, uhm—“

Abruptly Chanyeol cut Baekhyun off midsentence, straightforwardly, “Baekhyun-ssi,” which only made the inside of his stomach lurched. Baekhyun never knows his name sounded that mellifluous until he hears it coming out from the formers lips. “ _You don’t want to be friends with me_.”

Chanyeol’s gaze were as sharp as the words he thrown out from his mouth, slicing open a scar in Baekhyun heart. That onyx obsidian of his excavated Baekhyun’s without mercy. He didn’t understand what Chanyeol was trying to say to him, was he trying to reject him even when Baekhyun hadn’t even started to make a move?

“Why?” Baekhyun drawled gently, a slight shake at the end.

“ _Because I’m going to die_.”

If Chanyeol hadn’t said it in a solemn expression, white-faced and grimly, Baekhyun would had guffawed and choked in tears at his joke. But he wasn’t. Chanyeol was deadly serious and Baekhyun saw no witticism in his almond shaped eyes.

“The second the clock strike at midnight and Sunday changed into Monday, by the last day of this week,“ Chanyeol paused for a moment, to search for Baekhyun’s expression. “— _someone will come and kill me_.”

Up until now, Baekhyun still can’t bring himself up to believe the taller male. But the dread ghosting in Chanyeol’s eyes keep haunting him, keeping him awake at night. And Baekhyun conjectures who would possibly kill someone as lovely as him?

After Baekhyun lays awake yet motionless on his bed, disheveled cerulean colored duvet surrounding him, soft and cozy, he decides to get off from the secureness of his own bed. One week feels so excruciatingly painful, it’s only Wednesday and Baekhyun already can’t wait until fiery summer days come to an end.

Baekhyun doesn’t have any friend, he thinks. They seem to disappear on their own accords, like the sun when nightfall comes, like hot air when winter comes. But unlike how seasons pass by yet always come back every year, he has none.

Baekhyun doesn’t know where they are, he doesn’t even know if they live in the same city as him or perhaps in another city far from him. He knows that he’s alone and every day is always filled with emptiness in his heart and loneliness, trapped in an isolation called ‘home’. A home without a family, ultimately just an empty house, a hollow shell.

His home doesn’t even feel like a _home_ to him.

Baekhyun has a long day ahead of him, he made up his mind to visit the library once again where he hopes to encounter Chanyeol, the tall male who has been occupying his mind since the start of the week. Someone’s going to kill him, he said? Baekhyun can’t just stand still knowing that a person’s life might be in a grave danger. He needs to be _with_ Chanyeol, he needs to _stay_ next to him.

It feels so foreign and comical to Baekhyun, knowing that he just met Chanyeol and just learned his name the day before, yet he has this urge in him to be _there_ with the other male. The sense of urgency, aware that someone might kill him. It still sounds like a sick prank to Baekhyun, but why would you joke something grave like that? What kind of a twisted person would do such a thing?

He can see the old architecture in front of him now, the oldest building in the city, a hoary historical heritage. The only place worth visiting aside from the park. For as long as Baekhyun can remember, the library is the only place most his memories can recall. Strange but he supposes most people can’t remember their childhood as well.

The scent of books and old papers engulfs his sense of smell, but unlike any other day Baekhyun starts to scan the wide-ranged room, in search for the familiar face, Chanyeol’s face, the only face that has been tormenting him since Monday.

When Baekhyun hope is getting thinner by the minutes and his feet are starting to ache, his lips are starting to quiver and he’s desperately trying keep tears at bay. Why is he even feeling so crestfallen? Why does he feel like he just lost something valuable to him?

All of a sudden Baekhyun feels so tired, like the world has drained him, he’s getting light-headed so he instantly crouches down and leans on one of the bookcase, arms wrapped around his bent knees and face obscured.

 _Is it even true Chanyeol is going to die?_ Baekhyun asks himself.

He wants to sob, scream, bawl his eyes out. Baekhyun wants to call out his name.

 _Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol_..

Over and over again until his voice turns coarse and his throat burns with soreness, until the sun sacrifices themselves to let the moon breaths in more freely  or when they finally catches up with each other and they kiss while the world stares in awe of their _eclipse_.

.

.

**Thursday**

Today isn’t as sunny like it used to, gloomy cloud has covered most of the sky, painted in melancholy grey colors, too deprived to let the sun surface. Baekhyun’s heart is the same. The sky is feeling the same as he is now, battling with his calamitous emotional state.

Baekhyun went to the park now, dejected that he didn’t find Chanyeol yesterday. He’s determined to see him, determined to find him even if that means he has to explore the city and rummage at every corner of it, every empty alley he can encounter. He will and just to see Chanyeol one more time, grip tight and never let his hands go.

The wind is a little tad more vehement than any other day, Baekhyun has enveloped his body with a jacket, an umbrella clutched in his hand. His eyes are frantic, scanning all over the place, trying to locate his familiar face.

Chanyeol is not under the same oak three like on that Monday morning, he’s not sitting on any of the benches and Baekhyun is starting to feel anxious that he might not find him there.

After Baekhyun has made sure that he already explored and went through the park for at least thrice, he walks back towards the entrance of the park, feeling dejected, but then he sees Chanyeol’s dark hair, and that bag slugged on his right shoulder, a skateboard gripped on his left side. The tall male has his head downward, earphones plugged in his ears once again, unaware of Baekhyun’s figure.

So he rushes to him despite the sting he can feel on his feet, he walked around for far too long without a single pause to take a break. Baekhyun guesses Chanyeol hears the wild footsteps coming towards him that he looks up from the ground, his eyes widen in alarm upon seeing the shorter male sprinting to him.

“Chanyeol-ssi!” Baekhyun breaths out when he reaches him, grasping his arms like his life depends on it as Chanyeol’s left hand drops his skateboard on the ground and instinctively grab Baekhyun’s as well.

“Woah, woah!” Chanyeol backtracks, his tone indicates that he’s both perplexed and concerned yet his eyes glint in amusement. “What happened?”

“We need to go the police!” Baekhyun reiterates hysterically at him. By then Chanyeol’s expression has gone absolutely alarmed.

“What? Why? Hold on, control your breaths first.” Chanyeol’s right palm reaches out to Baekhyun’s sweat-covered cheek, his skin burns into his and he doesn’t even care that a stranger is touching him. Because it just feels _right_ to have Chanyeol’s hand covered his cheek entirely, calming him down a bit. “In, out, in, out. Do it with me, come on.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes just for a moment and starts to attempt to follow the rhythm of Chanyeol’s own breathing. When he opens them again, Chanyeol’s almond shaped starry eyes greet him; so close, so _beautiful_. God made a wonderful job of sculpturing his face; strong jaw, not to long nose and full lips, not forgetting to paint those slight constellation-liked freckles across his nose and cheeks.

Baekhyun thoughts are full of static, he feels a lunar eclipse on his fingertips, he’s drowned in Chanyeol’s galaxy deep obsidians, as clear as a brittle kaleidoscope. He feels like they’re more than just space dust, they were born on a cosmic wonderland and a supernova can’t break them apart.

Before Baekhyun knows it, he’s already too late. He’s already star struck and into deep.

After the outbreak and the commotions has subsided, Baekhyun can’t bring himself to speak again. The heartbeat has already decreased, but he’s too lost in Chanyeol’s eyes that his words gets entangled in his throat, chocking him deliberately and painfully.

Chanyeol’s thumb caresses his cheek, a forlorn smile plastered in his eyes, Baekhyun can see myriads of emotions swimming in them but he can’t pinpoint them all, yet he’s sure there is sorrow. He doesn’t know what made Chanyeol feel sorrow around him when they barely ever meet, but he’s not much different.

Without uttering a word, Chanyeol’s hand slowly fall down from Baekhyun’s cheek down to hold his hand, my other hand which are clutching his sleeve gradually loosens and lets it go completely. He crouches down to pick up his abandoned skateboard before leading him out from the park.

Baekhyun doesn’t know where he’s going, but he puts his faith in the other male. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol won’t do anything horrible to him, so he follows him like the water streaming down the river’s flow, slowly but surely.

After a while, Baekhyun realizes that Chanyeol is leading him towards a coffee shop not far from the park. It’s one of the few coffee shop in the city, normally it’s packed with students or workers alike, yet today seems more relaxed and empty than usual.

They get in, the door opening swiftly, the aroma of coffee beans fresh pastries hits Baekhyun’s nose. The warm air is a complete opposite of the cool one outside. Chanyeol’s leads the smaller male to a vacant seat not far from the counter and makes him sit down on the chair whilst he puts down his skateboard on the floor followed by his bag. Baekhyun watches the taller male prudently as he shoves his earphones inside his pocket and goes to the counter.

Never has Baekhyun imagined to be dragged by Chanyeol into a coffee shop, but there he is.

Chanyeol comes back with a plate of brownie, coincidentally being Baekhyun’s favorite, settling it down in the middle of the table as he takes the seat across him. Chanyeol offers me a small fork, a smile surfaces on his face.

“Eat. You’ll feel better.”

So, naturally, Baekhyun takes the fork tentatively, watching Chanyeol’s expression cautiously as he takes a bite from the warm piece of cake. It’s the most delicious flavor he has ever tasted, new yet so familiar on his taste bud.

“Good?” Chanyeol asks me, eyes traveling to search for the latter’s reaction. Baekhyun nods his head as a respond. Chanyeol grins exultantly, sending a jolt of butterflies in Baekhyun’s stomach. _Oh no_.

“So what’s up with all the ‘we should go the police’ back there?” The taller male finally queries, dragging his chair closer to Baekhyun’s, leaning his whole weight onto the table.

Baekhyun places back the fork on the plate, his smile faltering. “You said you’re going to get killed, by who? We can’t stand by and wait for it to happen!”

Chanyeol gives a smile so pitiful that it broke Baekhyun’s heart, seeing him wholly but so broken at the same time. At that moment a waitress came by to their table, setting down what seems like a cup of hot chocolate, coincidentally _also_ Baekhyun’s favorite.  Once she took off, Baekhyun tears his gaze from the drink towards Chanyeol.

“Look, it’s inevitable, love. You can’t help me. _I_ can’t help myself. The police will look jaded and even if you ask the president for, it’ll be too pointless.”

Baekhyun ignores the fact that Chanyeol called him by the term ‘love’, his mind is too busy processing what Chanyeol just explained. And when Baekhyun speaks again, he’s mortified by the despair in his voice. “We can at least try.”

But Chanyeol only shakes his head, and once again Baekhyun feels so tired. His head’s heavy and he wants to cry, _what had Chanyeol ever done to you, God?_

.

.

**Friday**

Yesterday, they spent the rest of their day at the coffee shop. They talked a lot, about Chanyeol, about Baekhyun. The main problem tucked and locked at the back of their mind as though a mere mention of it would break the spell they had. Baekhyun tried to disregard the negative thoughts in his head and turned on a blind eye. The mood lightened after that, and Chanyeol was able to tell jokes and made the shorter male laugh occasionally.

And when Chanyeol laughed, it was honeyed, dulcet, and rich. The best combination for his velvety laugh. It was as though a lullaby filled the small shop and awakened the pureness in Baekhyun. The mellifluous voice of angels singing would paled in compare to your laughs.

Baekhyun was high off of Chanyeol; his voice, his laugh, his face, his _everything_. It was everything he could think off even until he reached home, still daydreaming. The tall male even volunteered to accompany him on the way to his place. Baekhyun told him not to stress about it, but he should’ve known that Chanyeol is a stubborn man and was persistent about it.

They talked more after that, even exchanged Instagram accounts and phone numbers. That night, Baekhyun leaped onto his bed, too elated to care. And had fallen asleep with Chanyeol’s good night text. Baekhyun thought of stalking his pictures but, he didn’t need to. Because he came into his dream.

It felt all too sudden, though Baekhyun should’ve seen it coming. Chanyeol has been a resident in his mind, it shouldn’t be a surprise that his brain keeps thinking about him even when Baekhyun was sleeping, resulting one of the best dream he has ever had.

It’s when Baekhyun just finished turning off his stove when a notice erupts from his phone, lightning up the screen, signaling a new notification just came in. Before he sets up his plate full of untouched breakfast, he hastily runs to the counter to check on it. A message, Baekhyun notices and his face heats up almost immediately when he sees the name of the sender who just sent a message.

 

**Chanyeol**

u awake yet?

 

Baekhyun’s hands tremble as his fingers travel across the screen to reply back at Chanyeol. He can already feel the sweat forming on his palms.

 

**You**

I am actuallyJ

how’s your sleep last night?

**Chanyeol**

funny u asked

restlessL

**You**

why??

what happened?

did someone tried to break in your house?

or is it.. you know..

**Chanyeol**

hahahh

no actually, you need to loosen up, love

no one broke into my house last night

**You**

what happened then?

**Chanyeol**

i couldn’t wait to see u again

 

Baekhyun’s trembling hands have almost dropped his phone, his heartbeats thumping wildly even reaching his ears, loud and clear. Chanyeol might as well be Baekhyun’s biggest downfall and he still won’t care. Chanyeol is the reason he wakes up on cloud nine, for once in his life he has woken up with a purpose, a new hope and an actual genuine smile.

 

**Chanyeol**

are u at home by chance?

**You**

yeah I am

why?

**Chanyeol**

good

cuz I’m standing in front of your flat looking stupid and lost

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, with phone still gripped on his hand, he dashes towards his front door, opening them and in an instant is greeted by Chanyeol’s hooded and towering figure, his phone also still on his hand. He has the same backpack on his back, though his skateboard is missing this time. It feels like a storm comes through Baekhyun’s vision, his eyes are watering and his lips has gone dry but he can’t tear his eyes off the taller male.

“Hi.” Chanyeol smiles, that God forsaken _smile._

Baekhyun’s breaths are heavy, his face is probably crimson red, however he still manages to breath out a shaky ‘hi’ back at Chanyeol. “What are you doing?”

“Spending the few last of my life with you.”

His smile wavers, an ice cold water tingles down from his head down to his whole body and Baekhyun swears he can feel his heart sinking  and feels it shatters like a frail kaleidoscope, once beautiful but now left only fragments of it.

Baekhyun snaps out from his daze almost immediately, not wanting to appear more foolish than he already is to Chanyeol. It seems so easy to get lost in his eyes, the window to the soul. And Baekhyun’s dejected to learn that he’s able to see the sorrow in Chanyeol’s almond dhaped eyes, swimming past the constellations only to resurface again. He wants to ask the latter why he’s sad, but Baekhyun will be stupid enough when he already knows the definite answer to it.

As much as Baekhyun wants to stand and stare at Chanyeol’s handsome face all day, which he  _can_ , he widens the door for Chanyeol to enter.

"Don't say that." Baekhyun looks up at the taller as he comes inside his place. Feeling the same supernova explodes in Baekhyun’s stomach up to his throat, seeing him so  _broken_.

"Today's Friday," Chanyeol reminds him, complete with a crooked smile and those constellation-liked freckles. And his lustrous eyes, akin to a honeysuckle, alluring as Baekhyun lets them consume him.

"I don't care," Baekhyun’s voices out, just about above a whisper, closing the door as well as the proximity, the space between the seems like an eternity but, Baekhyun has to remind himself that Chanyeol is  _close_  to him.

Up until now, Baekhyun still can't give the answer he has been searching for. What is the reason for his attraction towards Chanyeol? What has he done to lure Baekhyun’s poor heart and makes it beat with an ardent desire?

You _. And only_ you _, Park Chanyeol._ He has watched Baekhyun unfold right in front of his eyes and he lets him.

After what seems like a never-ending stare, Baekhyun’s quick to offer Chanyeol a small smile, a slight lift, that might have looks too woeful even to him. "Breakfast?"

"Please, I'm famished." The once thick atmosphere is sliced with Chanyeol’s dulcet laugh, lighthearted feelings of being lifted up to touch the cotton-candy clouds with sun rays streaming between them in watery shafts of gold.

Baekhyun leads deeper into his abode, the only other person he has ever allowed inside other than his homeschool teacher. Baekhyun’s house is a very personal part of his life, he can't recall the time he ever lets someone, let alone a  _stranger_ , come inside his house.

 _But you're not a stranger, are_ you _?_

Because whenever Baekhyun’s with him, he can't shake this feeling of nostalgia. Of being torn between reminiscence and a foreign urge for the estranged and peculiar. But Baekhyun can't deny that somehow he often feels homesick to something akin unfamiliar, yet  _familiar_  at the same time, to a home he has never known.

It feels so tragic albeit, pleasant. It’s so clear that the heart wants what it wants and Baekhyun lets it.

Once arriving at his kitchen, Baekhyun immediately prepares another set of plate for Chanyeol, an uninvited yet wanted guest. He turns the stove once again and starts to make more pancakes with Chanyeol’s strong aura in the background.

Baekhyun can feel the other’s set of eyes blazing at the back of his head and he can't help the goosebumps and shiver down his spine that follows. It feels like he’s been here before, the familiar feeling of having Chanyeol’s presence haunting this place. Baekhyun’s caught between a dream and a movie scene.

When Baekhyun’s finished, he turns off the stove and places the still lukewarm pancakes on Chanyeol’s plate. He makes his way towards him, somehow Baekhyun’s hands are getting clammy just by the sight of the other male. It’s like the first time he met him at that park. Baekhyun’s heart lurches, the heartstrings once again are being pulled in such vigorous way.

Chanyeol looks so content when Baekhyun arrives at him, situated on the chair opposite where he seats myself. Baekhyun sets his breakfast in front of him. "Add anything you want, I have Nutella, honey and whipped cream. Whichever suits your taste."

"Hmmm," Chanyeol eyes inspect the sweets between them, his brows crease in contemplation and the smaller male finds it funny that Chanyeol looks so torn just to add topping to his pancakes. He suddenly looks up and Baekhyun feels his heart stops just by a millisecond. "Wow, this is hard. How about you?"

Baekhyun’s surprised when he hears a mellow laugh coming out of his own mouth and is more shocked to find that it sounds so  _genuine_. "Well, I usually put Nutella on it but other time when I'm feeling venture enough I just mix it all up."

The corner of Chanyeol’s lips lifts up and God if that isn't the most ethereal and lovely thing Baekhyun has ever witnessed, then he doesn't know what is. He wants to picture this, to plant this memory forever in his mind. The sight of Chanyeol with  _that_  smirk and this ease and homey feels radiating from them. If this is a dream, then Baekhyun never wants to wake up.

And he just wishes that Chanyeol has more time.  _If only_.

.

.

**Saturday**

Chanyeol stayed after the other night. Baekhyun wasn't complaining nor did he mind it. Chanyeol’s presence has always brought Baekhyun peace and he’s not planning to let the taller man go just yet. He’s this muse that keeps Baekhyun intact and from a painful fall. He’s magnetic and Baekhyun is too weak to detach himself off him.

After breakfast, they spent almost the whole day on Baekhyun’s couch, in front of the TV, watching movies after movies that came up in their mind. They watched anything, starting with animation, comedy, action, romance until thriller and ultimately horror.

Chanyeol wasn't surprised at all that Baekhyun didn’t mind horror when he had suggested one. Chanyeol has been, and still is, a piece of the puzzle Baekhyun can't finish. He’s too mysterious, enigmatic and Baekhyun is just in such calamity, or perhaps fortuitous, to be there around the former.

He’s this crime scene that needs to be solved, Baekhyun is the detective frantically trying to find the culprit. He can't _—won't—_ let this lead into a cold case. Chanyeol is a mystery worth solving, an enigma in his monotonous life.

When Twilight come, where night chased the day and moonlight came to replace the golden shades of sun, painting the sky in a hue of orange and dark blue. Baekhyun had no choice but to let Chanyeol go, he said that he needed to be back to his place before nightfall. Baekhyun opted to glue his mouth rather than to beg for Chanyeol to stay.

Baekhyun was— _is_ —desperate for Chanyeol’s sole existence, but he promised to be back. It felt like a game of push and pull. That day in the library, when Chanyeol warned the smaller to stay away, he  _tried_  to push Baekhyun. Yet, he’s this magnet that keeps Baekhyun wanting to get back to him. Baekhyun’s ravenous for his presence, just the thought of the taller in the same vicinity.

Park Chanyeol, the painter that keeps on decorating and redecorating Baekhyun’s mind. Filling himself with various shades of emotions; abstract and surreal, with a modicum of melancholy. Chanyeol has painted Baekhyun’s life into a better masterpiece of art and he can't picture the life in the future without  _him_.

And so Baekhyun waited, until nightfall did swallow up the whole sky in jet black and the moon, along with its company _—_ the stars,  _finally_  took a fresh breath of air. The sun sacrificed itself to let its lover _—_ the moon _—_ breath. A kind of tragic story that Baekhyun might enjoy ( _even though he can't have prepared himself for what will come_ ).

Once moonlight disappears along with the arrival of dawn, Baekhyun is already awake and up. The sun comes back and shimmers its magic, painting the honey sky into a much brighter day.

Baekhyun doesn't know what time Chanyeol will arrive at his flat, yet he’s already prepared himself. He doesn't know the plan for today but he prays to God that Chanyeol has something in mind. Anything just to have him near Baekhyun is already more than enough.

When the clock strikes at exactly  **08:47** , Baekhyun hears the bell goes off and pervades his empty flat. Butterflies and statics go off frantically and furiously in his stomach, flame overflows his face, tainting his cheeks in a faint crimson.

Without wasting any seconds, Baekhyun is already in front of his door and is opening the door to find  _him._ Those speckles again, makes him seems like a galaxy of stars, just waiting to be explored and loved. Chanyeol is staring back at Baekhyun, starry eyes sparkling up his darkest night, crashing waves as he tries to interpret the emotions in them.

And there it is again, the same sorrow that keeps on haunting him even in his sleep.

"Good morning, love." Has Baekhyun seen Sirius, the brightest star in the universe, with his own eyes then Chanyeol’s smile can't be compared to it. His is more than Baekhyun can hope so, brighter than the sun that it hurts him.

"Morning." Baekhyun’s voice comes out coyly that he’s internally cringing. To be honest, he’s not this type of person to begin with, but Chanyeol is an exception. He always is.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Chanyeol asks Baekhyun as he once again let the taller in his house.

"Yup, you?" Baekhyun leads him through the hallway to the main room where they spent the rest of their time yesterday, on the couch watching any movies they could find on Netflix.

It felt all too vague, too bleary that to Baekhyun it seems surreal. It was only yesterday but felt like times had passed. A dream in the back of Baekhyun’s head; that dream he tries to recall the next morning right when he opens my eyes.

"Same." Chanyeol grins, settling down on the sofa as the owner of the apartment does the same, the heat radiating from his body towards Baekhyun’s. And he feels the magnet Chanyeol seems to have that affects him since day one.

"So what's the plan for today?" Baekhyun asks his guest expectantly, pivoting his body towards him, folding his legs under him with one arm supporting his head as he focuses his eyes on Chanyeol. "Another binge-watching?"

"Well, " the other male has turned to face Baekhyun as well now, his other arm also supporting his head. "I think that we need something fresh other than your TV screen."

"What do you have in mind then?"

Baekhyun’s eyes shift on its accords to Chanyeol’s lips when he has subconsciously licked his lips, following the movement of the boneless organ as it moves across them, those luscious roses dipped in gold.

Baekhyun has to restrain himself from attaching himself on Chanyeol, like a leech or a parasite to its victim. At that moment, Baekhyun is sure that what he feel towards the other are more than a mere physical attraction. He can feel his heartbeat racing as though the cars on the race track.

His breaths rose and locked, it’s comfortable and he’s falling deeper into this abyss. In the faintly shining sky, Chanyeol is the golden rays of the sun. When sunlight filters through the trees—the interplay between the light and the leaves.

"I have a request from you." Chanyeol says it all in solemnity that makes Baekhyun tensed just a little, a drop of his heart and a missed heartbeat just for a millisecond. "Last wish from me, before my time's up. Before the clock strikes midnight tomorrow."

"Stop saying it like that, " Baekhyun has taken a small pillow from the sofa and lightly hits Chanyeol’s upper arm time to time after a long heavy pause filled with his hitched breaths. "Stop saying like you're going to die."

"But I am, love." Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a small forlorn smile as he tries to stop the frantic move of the smaller’s hands, catching the pillow and proceeds to throw it behind him before holding on to Baekhyun’s hands, his own clasped around his small ones. "Someone's after me and there's nothing that we can do."

Then Chanyeol’s right palm reaches out to Baekhyun’s cheek suddenly, his skin burned into his. Chanyeol’s thumb caresses Baekhyun’s cheek slowly and gently. And in the taller’s eyes, Baekhyun notices myriads of emotions swimming in them; sorrow, anguish. And unknowingly, he makes him as broken as he is.

"Alright tell me your request."

Chanyeol’s smile widens, more genuine than before, almost blinding. "Let's go to the park, let me draw you."

With that smile, how can Baekhyun reject such a thing?

So in the end after spending some times on the couch and taking a stroll around the city, Baekhyun is seated under a big branch of three at the park where he first saw Chanyeol. Lights striking down from between the branches and through the leaves of the tree over him as the other male isn’t too much far, right hand gripping a Faber-Castell pencil, moving animatedly over his sketch book.

Baekhyun can only lean against the callous trunk behind him as he watch Chanyeol does his magic, the same aura still shimmering enchantingly around him as though etched into his skin and bones. It’s still bewitching to Baekhyun, how Chanyeol is able to place himself comfortably into his heart like that when they just talked on Tuesday.

Still, to Baekhyun, Chanyeol is the greatest mystery he has ever known. Chanyeol technically is a stranger, yet somehow just so familiar at the same time. Like he’s so used to the taller’s presence as though he’s been accustom to it, adapted to everything Chanyeol related things. It’s overwhelming, but at the same time also enduring and comforting.

And as Baekhyun sets his eyes upon how dangerously magnificent Chanyeol is in concentration, he can’t shake the feeling of sadness when he realizes that the once ocean deep sky is slowly turning into twilight. The soft and diffused light quietly decorates itself on the sky, the sun slowly disregarding below the horizon to allow the moon takes its place.

At this golden hour, Bakehyun can’t help but admire at how the sunlight settles beautifully on his already glowing skin. How picturesque he looks with his bangs falling and shadowing his eyes, mouth slightly parted in focus with upper teeth mulling over the lower lip once in a while. Chanyeol is almost God-like just sitting there and if Baekhyun was standing, he doesn’t think his legs can take at such vision.

Being too in depth staring at the taller, he doesn’t realize when he has called out his name.

“Baekhyun? Baek?” Chanyeol repeatedly calls out, this time a little bit louder than before, trying to catch the smaller’s attention.

“Hm, yeah?”  Baekhyun shakes his head as though to lessen the haze in his mind, completely missing the nickname, before looking back at Chanyeol who’s already staring at him expectantly.

“Are you okay? I lost you for a little while there.” Chanyeol nervously chuckles, a little bit awkward than usual and far from his usual self.

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun waves his right hand flippantly, trying to dismiss the other male’s concern. “I’m fine, really.”

Chanyeol is still staring at him in scrutiny, but then he succumbs by letting out a sigh although Baekhyun knows that the taller doesn’t believe him even one bit. “Alright.”

“Are you almost done?” The smaller is quick to change the subject, eyes shifting to the sketch book laid on top of Chanyeol’s thigh.

“I’ve done the rough sketch, but I haven’t added much gradations and shadows to it.” Chanyeol swiftly moves to sit beside Baekhyun, the latter also moves just a bit to give space for the taller to also lean against the tree trunk behind them. He hands Baekhyun the sketch book, who receives it delicately as though it’s fragile.

What Baekhyun hasn’t expected is the almost realistic drawing of himself on the paper. He is stunned and astonished at how well it’s been drawn, the pins and needles on his thighs and numbing bottom are worth the wait. What he’s seeing is a masterpiece, something that should be put on display, to be known by others. Baekhyun’s eyes darts enthusiastically over every surface, what Chanyeol said is true, some parts have been gradated but, not all.

“This is beautiful, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breathlessly said, still loss at words.

Chanyeol, by his side, stares and admires at how Baekhyun’s orbs light in shimmering diamonds. “It’s a portrait of you. Of course, it’s beautiful, Baek. _You’re_ beautiful.”

Like how the ocean waves crash towards each other, Baekhyun’s emotions crash down unto him like a harsh slap into reality. His heart is beating furiously against his chest that he’s afraid his heart might jump out.

Baekhyun shyly glances towards the taller, a timid—yet, big—smile stretched widely on his lips and he ducks his head in favor to hide his burning cheeks from the other’s hard stare on his side.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun eventually expresses his thanks of his compliment, with voice just about above a whisper.

Luckily, Chanyeol hears his small gratitude fine regardless of it being almost inaudible.

Baekhyun hands the sketch book back to its owner, their fingers graze just for a split moment. He wants to reach out and to hold those big hands, to have his smaller ones secured in between them, to intertwine their fingers and let sparks ignite them. But, his cowardice wins him over.

He leans his head back, the back of his head collides gently against the tree trunk, eyes devouring the color of twilight above them as he welcomes the soft afternoon breeze against his pale skin. The sky has now turned a bit darker than before, the slight colder air is starting to penetrate into his bones.

“It’s getting dark. Should we get back to my apartment? Would you like dinner?” Baekhyun wishfully asked, hoping with all his might that Chanyeol will accept his offer.

He still wants to spend the rest of the day with him and his heart has been persistent about it. To think about it, his heart has been having different compulsions of its own lately concerning a specific tall male with ears tad bit bigger than others and goes by the name Chanyeol.

“You’re right,” the taller also looks up at the sky, watching as wind flies away the cottony clouds. Then he turns to look back at the smaller, “didn’t think I’d take so much time drawing. And, yeah, I suppose I can eat dinner at your place.”

“Great.” Baekhyun responds with composure, although internally his heart does a dance of victory.

They gather their stuff and proceed to return back to Baekhyun’s apartment. It doesn’t take long for them to arrive safely at their destination. It’s not exactly dinner time _yet_ , but Baekhyun knows that it’ll take time to prepare all the foods and so he opts to start cooking.

He doesn’t feel the need to make it too special, knowing well his limits in cooking. He thinks his cooking is rather not _that_ bad, considering that he lives alone and has to do all the house chores by himself. But he also knows that he’s no where near a professional chef. At least, throughout his living alone situation, it’s enough for him not to starve himself.

Chanyeol has also volunteered to help him in the kitchen and quite frankly, Baekhyun has no right to refuse the help. To Baekhyun’s amazement, unlike himself, Chanyeol’s superb in cooking. Much better than the smaller. The atmosphere almost resembles akin to domesticity and warmth, something Baekhyun can imagine what his parents used to do back when they were still a newlywed couple. And such thoughts only bring more heat onto both his cheeks.

They end up making a simple _japchae_ , complemented with tofu, chicken, beef and some vegetables they could find inside Baekhyun’s fridge. A perfect last-minute weeknight dinner for the both of them. What’s not surprising is that, they opt to eat it once again in front of Baekhyun’s TV, surfing through his Netflix to find a great late night movie. They’re half way through an Iron Man marathon when Chanyeol suddenly turns to Baekhyun.

“Have you watched the movie ‘Hook’?” Chanyeol tentatively asks him, picking up his bottle of beer that they decided to get along the way, putting them in his mouth, his scrutiny eyes still on the smaller male.

They’ve finished their dinner on the first Iron Man movie, their dirty bowls are left neglected in the kitchen sink. And somewhere in between watching, their body seemed to pulled towards each other, resulting in to having Chanyeol’s muscled arm around the petite waist of Baekhyun as he himself has his whole weight leaned against the side of the taller. And like a key to a lock, Baekhyun felt his body to the crooks of his perfectly.

Baekhyun, whose focus is still on the screen of his TV, looks up to Chanyeol. He’s slightly taken aback by their close proximity, aware of the warm temperature radiating from Chanyeol’s form. But, he’s more spellbound to the gentle sparks in the latter’s eyes as they shine brilliantly under the soft light of the TV screen. He looks like an art piece and Baekhyun isn’t sure if he can stare long enough to engrave the sight in his mind forever.

"No, why?" Baekhyun droopily asks as he gives a small yawn, drowsiness finally taking over his head.

"Nothing,” Chanyeol faintly says, bringing up his free hand and tousles his fingers tenderly through Baekhyun’s chestnut locks, earning a contented sound from the latter. “I just remembered something that the fairy said to Peter Pan in the movie when she was saying goodbye.”

"Tinkerbell? What was it?" Baekhyun groggily tries to fight the lethargy as he struggles to keep his eyes open and focused on Chanyeol’s smiling face.

"Never mind, it's not important," the taller says with a wry smile. "It's more important that you go to sleep, okay?"

Instead of answering, Baekhyun only snuggles closer to Chanyeol as if he’s seeking out the comfort of the warmth of his body. His head rests comfortably on his broad shoulder, a hand clutched on the material of Chanyeol’s shirt, just above his beating heart. Baekhyun starts to draw patterns on his chest with his fingers as Chanyeol does the same to his waist. “Then promise me you’ll stay the night so I can wake up with you next to me.”

“Okay.”

After that, silence engulfs the dimly lighted room. And when Baekhyun thinks that Chanyeol’s already fallen asleep, he suddenly lets out a faint whisper, “ _thank you_.”

Baekhyun’s too sleepy to comprehend Chanyeol’s unexpected gratitude, but he successfully gets to voice out a small ‘for what’ in return. However, whatever response he gets from Chanyeol isn’t heard by Baekhyun anymore for he has drowned deep into his sleep, inside the warmth embrace of the bright star.

.

.

**Sunday**

The following Sunday morning comes far too fast for Baekhyun. He wakes up with aching body and soreness on his neck, but it’s all worth it to be greeted by the beautiful sight of a sleeping Chanyeol by his side. Though, Baekhyun feels bad for the latter, knowing well that his weight has been pressed all night long on him. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol will wake up with pins and needles on his arm, that is still secured around his waist.

It just seems the most natural thing in the whole world for Baekhyun to wake up on the couch with his head snuggled in the crook of Chanyeol’s arm. It feels like a distinct dream in his head, tucked in the depths of his mind somewhere. The familiarity of being in the arms of this male. And he somehow senses it again, the feeling of nostalgia, of a home he never has.

He’s being overwhelmed it that it keeps on gnawing on his skin and into his bones.

Only then that Baekhyun notices that the TV is turned off, it might’ve been Chanyeol’s doing because he can’t remembering turning the TV off the night before. Taking the remote control from the coffee desk and trying not to move too much, not wanting to wake the other male up, and turns the TV on again. He remembers something quite faintly before he fell asleep. Chanyeol asked him about a movie, a Peter Pan movie he guesses and now curiosity has gotten the best of him.

He searches up Hook and finds the movie right away. It’s an old movie, from the year of 1991 and starring amazing actors such as Robin Williams, Dustin Hoffman and the beautiful, Julia Roberts. It only piques more interest into Baekhyun that he doesn’t hesitate to press play.

Back into the security of Chanyeol’s arm, Baekhyun leans closer onto his body and watches as the movie starts. Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Chanyeol stirs up and Baekhyun turns to look up at him just in time to see him blinking slowly as he wakes up.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun whispers when Chanyeol’s bleary eyes meet his.

“Hey,” Chanyeol muzzily says, his voice still hoarse and croaky from sleep and it comes out much huskier than it already is. “What are you watching?”

“Hook,” Baekhyun says. “You mentioned it last night and I have it here. I thought I'd check it out.”

Chanyeol blanches as he stares at the screen, Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows but shrugs it off nonchalantly as he too goes back to the TV screen. From his place, he can feel the taller watching him more than the movie.

He glances to Chanyeol, his hand has tightened around his waist. Then he reverts his gaze on the screen. Tinkerbell, played by a younger Julia Roberts, is perched on the statue of Peter Pan, her face sad, but also happy somewhat. Happy that she got to see Peter again. Sad that she had to say goodbye. Tinkerbell, stuck loving someone who was at once hers and not hers.

“ _You know that place between sleep and awake? That place where you still remember dreaming?”_

Chanyeol looks back at Baekhyun, but his face is as impassive as it been the entire movie. His other fist grips at the edge of the couch as he waits.

“ _That’s where I’ll always love you. That’s where I’ll be waiting.”_

Baekhyun’s breath is hitched in his throat and he slowly turns to look at Chanyeol, expectant of what he'll see on his face. He looks at him with a combination of trepidation, hope, worry, but most of all, he looks at him with despondency. Another of misery can be found in his lustrous eyes.

Baekhyun is confounded and he needs answers, he needs it soon.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun wobbly croaks out, voice a bit shaken and strangulated in his throat. He can feel tears threatening to break but he tries to suppress it back.

“Baekhyun, love,” Chanyeol starts, his voice cracks in the end as if what he’s about to say is arduous and takes a toll on him. Chanyeol’s right palm reaches out to Baekhyun’s cheek, his skin burns into his and it only makes Baekhyun wants to cry more than he already is. “You still remember I told you that someone is going to kill me?”

Baekhyun nods, not trusting his own voice if he dares to open his mouth. Chanyeol sighs and Baekhyun has now noticed the slightly damped cheeks. _He’s crying_ , Baekhyun notices, it breaks him so much to see Chanyeol crumbling in front of him. His whole bubbly personality now vanished turned into someone so fragile. Chanyeol is physically bigger than Baekhyun, but right now, he seems so brittle.

“And today’s that day,” Chanyeol croaked, the sound coming out more disheartening more than anything Baekhyun has ever heard. Baekhyun is now too joining him in shedding his tears, if he hasn’t known this before, Chanyeol is his weakness. “Really, Baekhyun, I was serious when I said even the police can’t help me with this. _You_ can’t help me. No one can, not even myself.”

“But, you’re here.” Baekhyun’s grip on the remote control, that he’s been holding on, tightens. His voice shaky and he can feel his throat wrapped in an invisible barbed wire, with a lump inside, chocking his words. “You’re here safe in this house, you’re safe with _me_.”

Chanyeol shakes his head at Baekhyun’s words, as though what he said was something absurd. “No, Baekhyun, love. You _can’t_ save me.”

“And why’s that? No one’s going to break into my house! No one’s going to come and kill you, Chanyeol!”

“Yes, you’re right that no one’s going to break in, but it’s _you_ , Baekhyun, who are going to kill me.”

Chanyeol’s confession left Baekhyun in stun. He can feel the swift drop of his heart in his stomach. Suddenly, his rapid heartbeats in his ears are more deafening than the background sound of the forgotten movie. Chanyeol, who still has his palm on Baekhyun’s cheek starts to  wipe over the smaller male’s tears with his thumb. Oh so tenderly and affectionately, contrast to Baekhyun’s state of mind, amidst the cyclone as thunders bring in more mayhem.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun cautiously asked the male in front of him for the second time that morning.

Channel sighs, it’s deep and heavy, as though the weights on his shoulder keep on adding, keeps on tormenting him the more he explains himself to the smaller male. “You, Byun Baekhyun. It’s always been _you_. Since the day I met you on that faithful Monday morning at the start of Summer, one _month_ ago.”

“No,” Baekhyun whispered out a small disbelief, “I just met you this—”

“Monday, I know.” The taller cuts in between the former before he can finish his sentence. “For you, yes, this Monday was our first meeting. But, love, for me, is our seven times I introduced myself to you.”

“No.”

“Believe me, Baek,” Chanyeol sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks, the pain he’s been holding back is now flowing freely.

“It breaks my heart every time I have to explain this to you. The seven times I see you in the park every Monday, how I always noticed you almost right away. The seven times we meet at the library every Tuesday, how I always caught your stares. The seven times I have to restrain myself from coming to you whenever you look for me at the library, _every_ Wednesday. And those Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and, of course, Sundays. Baek, it hurts me every Monday morning, always hoping that you’d be able to at least recognize me even a bit.

But, you apparently have this condition, having to lose your memory once your one week is up. Your brain resets all your memory once the clock reaches midnight by the end of Sunday. Today. This night. Gone. Erasing me from your memory again, again and again. It’s painful, to see you every week introducing yourself to me, to have me telling you my name as though we haven’t introduced ourselves before. Over and over and _over_.” Through his tears and blurry eyesight, Baekhyun’s small hand reaches up to cover Chanyeol’s much bigger one on his right cheek. His eyes never wavering from Chanyeol’s unyielding gaze. “Baek, love, I didn’t— _don’t_ —want to be selfish. I know there’s nothing we can do about your condition, but I want you to also fight, love. Because, just how many times I wanted to stay away from you, the amount of times I tried to ignore you, you always find your way to me.”

Realization dawns upon him like a cold shower prickles on his skin. The excruciating headache on Monday morning, _of course_. Those times he always find sorrow and despair swimming in Chanyeol’s eyes, the cause of his deprivation, is him all along. He’s the reason behind Chanyeol’s suffering all these times. _Him_ , Byun Baekhyun,  someone who has a memory loss condition. He himself doesn’t know how he got it, but with Chanyeol in front of him, he doesn’t mind not knowing the problem.

He feels guilty somehow, unprepared by the shell bomb that the taller male suddenly informed him. He’s, for the lack of better words, utterly shocked by the news. There he is, Chanyeol—the beautifully pained angel, the male Baekhyun can’t seem to stay away from. If Baekhyun has thought that his life has been miserable, he can’t possibly imagine the typhoon raging inside Chanyeol. He’s been happily living in his own personal ‘bubble’, whereas the latter has to _pretend_ to not know him _every_ week.

But, at least he understands now. That nostalgic feeling of being at home with Chanyeol. It was his heart expressing how he truly feels.

The smaller smiles forlornly, his other small hand reaching up to Chanyeol’s cheek, palming the damped skin, as his other one, that’s settled on top of the taller’s one on his cheek, brings their hands down and on top his beating chest. Chayeol’s palm over his heart, feeling the rhythm. “I’m so sorry for what you’ve been through. I’m sorry that you have to meet someone like me. I’m sorry for what I’ve unknowingly done to you, Chan. But, know this. This beating heart of mine? This heart knows to whom it belongs to. My brain might not be able to comprehend, but this heart, Chanyeol, it knows how to recognize its owner. You’ve always been my _home_.

So, _please_ , don’t try to stay away from me, Park Chanyeol. I might not remember our past meetings, but from this one week of knowing you, I _know_ how truly my feelings to you. I don’t want tomorrow to be our first meeting again for me. I want to erase all of your pain. I want to be able to be with you, to be constantly updated that you’re in my life, that you’ll _always_ be in my life. So, Park Chanyeol, be the constant reminder every Monday morning that I’m not just a mere weakling with a memory loss. Help me remember.”

“You’re unbelievable, love,” Chanyeol lifts both their hands to entwine them, before lifting them up to his lips, peppering Baekhyun’s knuckles with tender kisses. “You absolute mad lad.” He softly whispers between kisses. Then he looks up to look at Baekhyun with a fond smile. “I will, love. I’ll gladly do it, for you.”

Baekhyun gives him a full smile, a wide stretch from one cheek to the other. He knows now that whatever future will be held for the both of them, he has the taller to always be there with him. He has Park Chanyeol, the ‘stranger’ who unintentionally had taken his heart. Baekhyun doesn’t know what will happen to them, but he’s certain that for now, they’re okay. They’re all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too boring, because let's be honest.. it's predictable and cliche. not exactly my best and i like how it turned out but i'm not too satisfied with it. so how did they end up next? i don't know, i'll let your imagination runs wild ;)
> 
> thanks for reading this!


End file.
